Since the last CCSG renewal, Development Funds have supported 1) the recruitment of nine outstanding young investigators, 2) development of three new shared resources and a new service in an existing shared resource, and 3) partial funding for eight MD Anderson Multidisciplinary Research Program (MRP) awards, and three MD Anderson/Baylor Collaborative Multidisciplinary Research Projects. Some $435,000 of CCSG support for faculty recruitment has leveraged $4.5M in MD Anderson start-up packages and more than $11.6M in new extramural grants. MRP awards provide seed funding of $250,000 over 3 years for groups of three or more center members to support planning and development of cores and projects, and to obtain preliminary data for submission of an application for a P01, SPORE or CPRIT multi-investigator grant. Since the inception of MRP awards in 1997, MD Anderson has invested $7.6 million in these seed grants, associated with external peer-reviewed funding of more than $121 million, a 16-fold return on investment Since the last renewal, 8 proposals supported with $535,955 from CCSG Development Funds and matched approximately 2:1 with institutional funds, have leveraged $7,433,633 in peer-reviewed funding. Three Baylor/MD Anderson Collaborative MRPs supported with $92,518 in CCSG Development Funds resulted in a P01 award in 2011 of more than $13M over 5 years to Drs. E. Shall (MD Anderson) and C Bollard (Baylor) for their studies on improving cord blood transplantation in patients with cancer. Development funds supported establishing the Translational and Analytical Chemistry Core, the Characterized Cell Line Core, and the Functional Proteomics Reverse Phase Protein Array Core, which in aggregate have provided services to 273 center members and resulted in more than 200 publications. The Mutant Mouse Pathology Service has become part of the Research Animal Support Facility. In the current CCSG application. Development funds are requested to continue support for faculty recruitment and fund additional MRP awards. Support is also requested for three developing shared resources: the shRNA and Open Reading Frame Core, the High Throughput TALEN Engineering Core, and eHealth Technology. A competitive internal peer-review mechanism is also proposed for the allocation of Development Funds to provide support for establishing new methods and implementing new technologies within the shared resources.